


Pretty. Odd.

by 1940spectrum



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy as a father, F/M, M/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1940spectrum/pseuds/1940spectrum
Summary: Bellamy Blake's life changes when he becomes a father. It changes even more drastically when he discovers his daughter's magical abilities, requiring him to track down her illusive mother.(Or, the X-Men AU no one asked for)





	1. The Beginning

It all had really started months and months ago on a cold, dreary late October night. He had just gotten off of work and had decided to stop by the local coffee for a quick cup to warm him up on his commute back down to his apartment. 

He hadn't noticed her right away, but as he got closer, he noticed the slim figure hunched against the wall, wearing only a thin jacket. Her blond hair tumbled out from under her hood, and she looked down at her phone, scrolling impatiently.

"Are you okay?" He had said as he stopped in front of her. He didn't know what possessed him to say that, but something about her demeanor and the fact that it was below freezing prompted him to. She looked up at him slowly, not scared, but cautious. That was fair he supposed. He could have been anybody.

She looked at him for a moment, as if trying to recall his face and if she knew him. "No, not really." She sighed. "My friend was supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago, but she's still a no show." She scrolled through her phone again, still holding out for an answer. 

"Well why don't you come in and have something warm to drink with me? Warm yourself up?" He says finally, somewhat shyly. He doesn't pick up girls often, and it's not like he was trying to pick her up, honest, he did want to help, but he wouldn't mind if he could do a two-for-one. She was gorgeous, despite the haggard weather conditions that had impacted her. 

She smiles up at him. "That sounds wonderful, okay." He leads her inside and they both order - him a large cup of black coffee, and her a hot chocolate. As they sit down together, she introduces herself as Cee and explains how her friend was supposed to pick her up because they were skipping town together, and how now she doesn't have much money or place to stay.

Before he knows it, he's offering her a place to stay at his apartment and she's accepting, and then one night on the couch turns into two nights, turns into a week, turns into a month in his bed. 

Quickly, she becomes a part of his life, they eat breakfast together, and then when he's gone during the day at work, she draws or paints (it doesn't take him long to find out she's an amazing artist), and when he returns, they spend time together, cuddling, or watching movies, or having sex.   
And he's helping her find a job, and he can't help but feel this is so permanent and real, and he just can't believe it. He knows there's things Cee hasn't told him, things she probably won't tell him, but he's okay with that, because in the short time he's known her, he's fallen for her, and he just knows. He knows he loves her, and he's certain she loves him. At least he hopes. 

 

That night when he came home, it was the day before Christmas Eve, and the snow was falling faster and faster, but he didn't care, because they were about to spend the weekend together and he had a bottle of eggnog in his hand and pastries and ingredients to make pasta in another, and he was just so ecstatically happy. 

He unlocked the door, and stepped over the threshold. "Cee? Are you awake? I brought food." He set his bags down on the kitchen table. "Cee?" He called out again. He looked around for her, thinking maybe she just fell asleep, but she was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

Deep down, he always knew they could never last, but that didn't make it sting any less. 

 

And so he moved on, or he tried to. She didn't leave much of a trace, and he didn't really feel like trying to track her down if she wanted to leave, so he let her be. 

And he was doing fine forgetting her, that is until seven and a half months later he heard a rapping on his door. He opened it, expecting to find a girl trying to sell cookies or a couple religious people trying to convert him, but instead, found a baby.

The baby was wrapped up in a blanket neatly, sitting calmly in a baby carrier. As he took it inside to make sure it was alright, he found a note scribbled on a piece of notebook paper, wedged in between the baby and the seat.

 

Bellamy,  
I know you won't want to hear any excuse of why I left, so I won't offer one. However much you hate me for leaving, just promise you'll take care of our daughter. Yep, that's right, this little girl is yours. Cute, isn't she? I can't guarantee her safety where I am, so I am entrusting her to you. I haven't named her yet, I thought you might want to.  
Best Wishes,  
C

 

And so that's how his life completely changed and how he became a father. 

 

"Sorry I was running a bit late, the class I was teaching went over." Bellamy says as he opens the door. He teaches classes, and sometimes even leads tours, for the Art and Natural History Museum. He loves his job, but not that it takes him away from - "Daddy!" Iris comes running forward and leaps into his arms. 

"How's it going Princess?" She smiles up at him and squirms so he'll put her down. "Auntie Tavie taught me some moves!" She demonstrates what he assumes is meant to be a karate kick. "Oh really?" He looks to Octavia, who shrugs. "She wanted to learn." 

"Hi Uncle Bell!" Octavia's son, Ronan, and daughter, Aurora, say in unison. He bends down to their level. "Hey kiddos!" They both hug him fiercely. 

"Well, you ready to go home, 'Ris? Daddy's had a long day." Iris nods, and holds her hand up for him to take. He grabs her little hand and then they take off. 

"Are you excited for your birthday, Ris?" He asks her over dinner of mac and cheese - Iris's favorite. She nods exuberantly. "I'm gonna be five!" He can't help a smile that spreads across his face.

"I can't believe how old you are getting, Ris! I remember when you were just a little baby." He thinks back to the first month of taking care of Iris, it felt like hell. He knew how to take care of a baby, he had practically raised Octavia, but it required a complete overhaul of his schedule and energy. Thankfully, Lincoln and Octavia helped take care of Iris when they could, and before long, they fell into a sort of routine.

Sometimes he thinks about Iris's mom, wondering if she's okay or why she left, but he doesn't allow those thoughts very often. He has Iris now, he doesn't need to worry about something that doesn't affect him anymore.

 

"Daddy, read me the story!" Bellamy is tucking Iris into bed, and once again she wants him to read this book she got for her birthday from a coworker of his. It's this quite stupid book if he's honest, something about a monkey scientist, and he's quite tired of it. 

"How about we read a different one tonight, Ris? Maybe Goodnight Moon?" He offers in replacement. She crosses her arms and puffs out her lip. "No! I want to read Dr. Monkey." He sighs. "Iris, let's do another one, we read that last night." 

"Dr. Monkey!"

"Iris-"

"Dr. Monkey!" She reaches out toward the book which is sitting on the other side of the room and in a split second the most magical thing happens. Well, magical, and scary. 

The books comes flying toward Iris, and straight into her hand. 

 

Bellamy and Iris stare at each other for a solid moment. "What just-" Bellamy rubs his eyes and looks at the book in her hand. "Iris honey, what did you just do?" Iris looks up at him with the widest eyes, dead silent, in awe. 

"Iris, how did you do that?" 

She looks up at him, a little worried. "I just wished that the book would come here, and then it did." Bellamy stares deep into her eyes, trying to figure her out. 

Tears start slipping out of her eyes until suddenly she has become a puddle of tears. "Am I in trouble, Daddy?" "Oh no of course not, shhhh shhh." He wipes her tears from her eyes and pulls her into a hug. "I just want to figure out what's going on, okay?" He brushes her hair softly with his hands. "Iris, has this ever happened before?" She looks up at him a little guiltily. "One time, but I thought I imagined it. I wanted this crayon, and then a second later it was in my hand." 

"Okay." He says after a while. What does this all mean? What on earth is going on with his daughter? "Honey, I want you to try really hard, and bring something else over here. Try to bring that pencil over." He points to a pencil on top of the bookshelf. Iris looks at him for a moment, and then reaches her hand out toward the pencil. 

At first, nothing happens. She looks over at Bellamy, who gives her an encouraging nod, and then back at the pencil. It takes her a moment, but then all of the sudden, the pencil's flying out of the air and into her hand. 

Bellamy lets out a low whistle and runs his hands through his hair. "Wow." Iris smiles a little. "Do I have magic?" "I have no idea, honey, but I'm going to try to find out." Iris nods, complacent with his answer. "But hey, until then, you need to be really careful, okay? Don't use your powers in front of anyone else, be really careful not to. Other people may not understand, and it might scare them." Iris nods again, solemnly. "I promise, Daddy." 

 

As soon as Iris is asleep, he calls Octavia. He just has to tell her and maybe she can help give him answers. She picks up on the third ring. "Bellamy? What's up?" Bellamy sighs into the phone for a second. "Okay I need to tell you something, and I need you to believe me because I am being serious." 

"Yeah, of course." Octavia responds seriously. "Iris wanted to read this book, right? And it was on the other side of the room, and all of the sudden she reaches her hand out, and it comes right to her. Like it just floats over to her." Octavia lets out a snort. "Like she was using the Force? Yeah, okay Bellamy." 

Bellamy grits his teeth. "No, Octavia, I'm serious. I am not joking, she brings it over to her. I asked her, she's said it's happened before, and we tested it out, and she can do it again, if she concentrates." Octavia notices the seriousness in his voice. "Holy shit." 

"I think my daughter is telekinetic." He says after a little bit. "I have no idea how or why or what is going on, but I know what I saw." 

Octavia pauses on the other line for a second. "Okay, this may seem completely weird but I have this friend Jasper who's a geneticist, and I remember him mentioning to me a couple months ago about rumors he was hearing about genetic mutations that cause abnormal abilities in humans." 

"You think Iris is a mutant, like in X-Men?" 

Octavia pauses again, seemingly reticent to say what she was about to. "Bellamy, you don't know much about her mom. All you know is her name and that she was on the run. She never told you anything about her. She could have been a mutant too, or maybe had dormant genes." 

Bellamy pauses at this. "You know, you're right. She may have some answers." "So you're going to try to find her?" He sighs. "Yeah, I suppose I have to."

 

Its been weeks since he first discovered Iris's powers. And he still has no idea how to find Cee, no idea at all. 

"Yeah, anyway, so I've been trying to find her, you know, just so Iris can at least know her, but it's super difficult when I don't have much information about her." Bellamy finishes. Nathan Miller, a security guard at the museum had just asked about Iris's mother. 

"Wait, you're trying to find her?" Miller asks. "Yeah." Bellamy nods. Miller leans in closer. "Okay so, this is technically a gray area in the eyes of the law, but my boyfriend has access to this software, you put in a picture of this person's face, and it'll give you more information on them, their records, criminal offenses, medical, all that jazz." 

"I don't think I have a picture - wait -" He stops himself and opens up his wallet. Cee never liked having picture taken, but there was one time she let him take a picture of her. It was after the first time they went out to dinner together and she looked absolutely stunning and he wanted to remember her, to remember that moment. 

He hands Miller the picture. "Give me everything you got."


	2. The Search

It's almost two weeks until Bellamy hears from Miller's boyfriend about Iris's mother. The wait is a different kind of agony. How will Cee react to everything going on? Will she demand to be in Iris's life? Will she abandon him yet again? 

Monty calls Bellamy early on a Saturday morning and while he says he has information, he refuses to say what it is. Bellamy must meet him at Monty and Miller's apartment. 

 

"Wait, you are saying that she's a wanted criminal?" Bellamy rubs his neck. This has gotten more complicated then he thought. 

Monty shrugs, tabbing through the files on Cee - or Clarke Griffin - as he had discovered. "It's possible it was a false charge. Or a misunderstanding." He asserts.

Bellamy shakes his head. "That doesn't change that she has a mugshot." He points to the screen. "Can you see what her charges are?" There's a huge difference between a petty thief and a murderer. If he - not to mention his little girl - are going anywhere near Cee - Clarke - he needs to make sure they would be safe. 

Monty clicks around a little bit and bypasses some security measures, but then he is able to open the extensive file. Bellamy stands over Monty reading the file. 

"Trespassing on government property?" Bellamy reads out loud. 

Monty focuses on the screen. "It looks like she was caught sneaking around a government research facility. It's hard to say what she was doing. She somehow managed to resist arrest and escape." 

Bellamy pulls up another chair and sits down. "Can you send me all this information?" 

Monty bites his lip. "Yeah, just delete once you are done reading through it all." 

 

Bellamy spends the entire night in bed pouring over the files, trying to get any sort of idea of who Clarke is. This person, this criminal, seems so different then who Bellamy knew. He would have never thought Cee could break the law, but Clarke seems like a hardened criminal. Upon further examination of her records, she wasn't only charged with trespassing, but also theft, illegal possession of arms, and manslaughter. Bellamy is wary of her, and despite wanting answers, he's not sure if he's safe. 

 

He pauses from his reading to get a glass of water and check in on Iris. He peers into her room and his mouth drops when he sees books, crayons, toys - everything in room floating in the air. Iris is in her bed, fast asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. 

"Iris." Bellamy whispers, navigating around the debris field. "Iris." He says louder. "Iris!" Her eyes open as she wakes up. Just as she realizes everything in room is levitating, it all drops with a thud. 

Iris looks at Bellamy, tears welling up in her eyes. "Shhhh, shh it's okay Iris." He sits on the edge of her bed, pulling her close. "I don't know what happened, daddy." Bellamy strokes her hair. He knows what happened, she can't control her powers. 

"Iris, baby, I need to talk to you." Iris sniffles, but looks up at Bellamy. "Iris, I want to be honest with you. Your powers are magical, you have a gift that is very valuable. However, this gift is something that other people won't be able to understand. That's why it's important to make sure you only use it around people who will understand." Iris nods. 

"This is something I don't really know much about. I have no experience with magical powers, so we need to find someone who does." Iris scrunches her brow. "I think that person is your mother." Iris falls silent. Bellamy has never lied to her or pretended that she just didn't have mother, but that doesn't mean he has talked a lot about her. 

"Her name is Clarke, and it might be very hard to find her. When we find her, I'm not sure if she's going to be nice. But if she isn't, I will have enough love for both of us, okay?" 

Iris leans on Bellamy. "Okay, daddy." 

 

Bellamy meets back with Monty and Miller the following week. "So I've got her name, but how the hell am I supposed to find her?" Bellamy runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "How am I supposed to find someone who the authorities can't even find?" 

Monty sighs. "I'm not sure dude." 

Miller paces the room, finger on lips. "What about the mother? Maybe she knows." 

Monty shakes his head. "The authorities already questioned her. She doesn't know where Clarke is." 

"No, but think about it. Bellamy shows up, Iris in tow, looking for her mother, looking for Clarke. I'm sure she's bound to know something, bound to have a hunch. You plead the family card and she'll tell you something she wouldn't tell the authorities." 

Bellamy leans back. "He's right, that could work." He cracks a smile. "That could work." He stands up and does a happy dance. "I can find her. I can figure out how to make sure Iris will be okay!" 

Monty and Miller smile. 

"Alright, so where is she, the mother, Abigail Griffin?"

"It's Kane now. She got remarried." Monty says. "She's living in a little town outside of Santa Cruz, Twin Lakes. You're in luck, it's only about an hour and a half away." 

 

On Saturday, two days later, Bellamy packs up Iris in the car and heads off for his daughter's grandma's home. He debated whether to take Iris or not, but he thinks it'll be good for Abigail to see her granddaughter. And he thinks it'll be good for Iris to have more family. 

 

"Okay Iris, I want you to stay in the car until I make sure everything is okay, okay?" After spending the afternoon driving, Bellamy and Iris have reached Abigail's, but before he brings Iris out, he wants to make sure the area is safe. 

 

"Hello?" A man's voice answers, and Bellamy has to wonder if he's at the right place. The door opens, and a tall man with a scraggly beard is standing there. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Abigail Kane?" 

The man furrows his brow. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Bellamy, Bellamy Blake. I - I knew her daughter and I have some questions." 

The man nods. "I'm Marcus Kane, Abby's husband." He turns around and yells, "Abby! Can you come here?" A few moments later, an older woman appears at the door. She's the spitting image of Clarke and Bellamy can't help but have his heart clench. "This is Bellamy, he's here to talk to you about Clarke." 

Abby pauses, but then nods solemnly. "Come in." 

"Wait." Bellamy says. "I have someone else to show you." He goes over to the car and opens the door. He unbuttons Iris's car seat, and lifts her out of the car. "Iris, meet your grandma."

Abby's jaw drops. "Clarke." She whispers. "She looks like Clarke." 

 

Bellamy flips through Abby's photo albums while Iris plays with legos on the floor. After only having one picture of Clarke for so long, it's overwhelming to have so many pictures of her all at once. 

Abby looks over his shoulder. "That was from her senior prom. She was prom queen." Bellamy smiles. Of course she was. From the minute he saw her, he thought she was royalty. 

"I need to find her, Abby." 

Abby looks away. "I wish that were possible." Bellamy faces her. "And why isn't it?" 

Abby sighs. "Clarke left home eight years ago. She simply left one day, no explanation, no warning, no forethought as far as I could tell. I thought she was kidnapped or killed. Of course she was 18 at the time, so the police wouldn't do anything. Besides, a couple months later I got a note from her saying she was okay. I thought she was, so I worried and I cried, but I thought it would be okay. I thought she would come back. But then, there was the investigation. The FBI showed up at my door looking for Clarke. They said she stole classified information from a top secret research facility. I have no idea where she is, but even if I did, she could never come back." 

Bellamy runs his hands through his hair. "Nothing, there's nothing? No hint or sign or idea?" Abby shakes her head. "If I knew where she was, I would have found her by now." 

Bellamy sighs, grabbing Iris's hand. Iris gives him a smile. "It's okay Daddy." 

"You could try Wells, he used to be Clarke's best friend before she left. He might have some idea." Abby says. "He lives next door, taking care of his sick father, I can call him over." She offers. 

Bellamy hates to be an inconvenience, but he needs to exhaust all his options. "Please do."

 

Wells Jaha is a soft spoken, kind hearted man. Abby introduces him to Iris and Bellamy, and he immediately takes to Iris. Bellamy thinks Iris is a reminder of Clarke to Wells, and he realizes that she's left a huge hole in not only his life. 

"I am not sure where she is." Wells says eventually. "She has contacted me several times since she has left, but I am never able to reply. I think I know someone who could though. Before Clarke left, she started hanging out with a different crowd, they'd call themselves, "delinquents." I think one of them, Raven Reyes, is still around here. She might know." 

Bellamy sighs. This is quickly becoming a wild goose chase. "Can you give me this Raven's number?"

 

Raven picks up the phone on the second ring. "Hello?" 

"Raven Reyes? My name is Bellamy Blake-"

"Bellamy Blake? Why are you calling this number?" Raven cuts him off. 

"I need to find Clarke-"

"Shut up." She cuts him off again. The phone then gets muffled, like Raven is covering the receiver and talking to someone. "Are you in Twin Lakes?" Raven asks. Bellamy murmurs out a yes.

"Meet me at The Drop Ship Cafe. 20 minutes." Before Bellamy can reply, Raven hangs up.

 

As Bellamy puts his phone down, Abby and Wells look at him expectantly. "So?" 

Bellamy shrugs. "She told me to meet her at The Drop Ship in 20 minutes. Didn't say much of anything else." 

"That's only about 15 minutes away." Wells supplies. 

Bellamy nods his head, then grabs his keys. "I should go then."

"Let me watch Iris." Abby says. "You should go alone, just in case, and I would love to have more time with her." Bellamy looks at Iris, and she nods enthusiastically. "I can stay here with Grandma!" Bellamy tussles her hair real quick and then stands up. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay, Princess?" 

 

The Drop Ship is a hole in a wall coffee shop in the outskirts of Twin Lakes. Bellamy isn't surprised to find that there is only one other vehicle there, a motorcycle. Must be Raven. 

He opens the door to find it almost empty, save a shady looking barista and a beautiful woman in all black with some grease smudges and combat boots. Definitely Raven. Bellamy sits down opposite of her, but is silent for a second, waiting for her to speak. 

"Why are you trying to find Clarke?" Raven says with an accusatory tone. 

"I - uh -" Bellamy stumbles to find the words. "My daughter - Clarke and I's daughter - is sick. I think Clarke is the only one who can help." 

Raven squints. "Sick how?" 

Bellamy doesn't know what to say. He doesn't quite trust Raven, but he's not sure how to convince her that he needs Clarke without telling her the truth.

"She has a condition, a condition I'm not familiar with. It's not something doctors will be able to help with."

Raven squints at him again. "Give me specifics." 

Bellamy looks over at the barista and then back at Raven. "I'm not sure I should say." Raven rolls her eyes. "Well I won't give you any information unless you do." 

Bellamy is frustrated and he just wants to get to Clarke and help Iris, so he leans forward. "Iris has started exhibiting signs of what some may call telekinesis." 

Raven sits back in her chair, silent. She taps a button on her smart watch and looks straight at Bellamy. Before Bellamy has a chance to ask questions or say anything, seemingly out of nowhere, a woman appears in front of them. 

 

Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating *jazz hands*
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a bit since I've updated! I get a little caught up in work and school and forget to write lol. 
> 
> Please leave me comments, I want to know what you think!


	3. The Meeting

Bellamy instinctively stands up and backs way. 

"Bellamy." Clarke's voice is just as soft as Bellamy remembers and more gentle than he expected. If he wasn't clouded by his own feelings, he might have thought she missed him. 

He didn't miss her though, not anymore. Not after she left him years ago, and especially not after he's raised Iris alone.

"Clarke." 

"How is our daughter? How was her fifth birthday?" 

"Iris, my daughter, is fine." 

Clarke's eyes start misting over. "Iris." Her chin quivers. "That's a beautiful name, Bellamy." 

Bellamy remains stoic, unmoved by Clarke's display of emotion. Raven, meanwhile, is eyeing both of them awkwardly. "Maybe I should go.." 

Neither Bellamy nor Clarke reply, instead they continue to look at each other with a mix of loathing and longing. 

"Bellamy, I'm sorry for leaving. I'm so sorry. I - I wish I could explain it all." Bellamy crosses his arms.

"I have time. Explain." 

Clarke bites her lip and looks over at Raven and the barista. "I don't know if I can." 

Bellamy exhales and laughs bitterly. "Of course you can't. Of course. You know what, Clarke? I don't need your goddamn excuses. The only thing I need from you is to know if you can help Iris."

Clarke bites her nail. "It's complicated, Bellamy. I want to help but I'm not sure I can." 

"So you can help? You just don't want too." Bellamy feels the anger welling up inside him. 

"No that's not it -" 

"Like I said, Clarke. I don't need your goddamn excuses." Bellamy turns and walks toward the door, but then - magically, weirdly, scarily - Clarke appears out of thin air in front of him. Bellamy takes a step back. 

"What the fuck." 

Clarke touches Bellamy's arm. "Bellamy, this is what I mean by it's complicated." 

 

 

Bellamy takes a sip of his coffee that he had gotten to calm himself down and looks over at the barista. Is it just his imagination, or did his hand stretch a little bit more than humanly possible? Is everyone here a mutant? He looks back toward Raven and Clarke. and narrows his eyes on Raven.

"I don't have any special powers, if that's what you are thinking." Raven says. "Unless you count my mechanical leg." 

Bellamy blushes. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out if you all were in on it." 

Raven smirks. "Clarke and Murphy are mutants, but I'm just like you." 

"So there are more mutants? Are there a whole group of you?" Clarke looks over at Raven, and Raven shrugs. 

"There's at least a hundred of us." Clarke supplies. "We call ourselves the Delinquents. We're sorta like a family. We look after each other and make sure the secret doesn't get out."

"Do you think there could be someone who could help Iris? Her powers are becoming uncontrollable, the other night I found her in her room asleep, all of her toys and books in room levitating. She needs help, she needs training." 

Clarke purses her lips. "I suppose she could come live with me for awhile. It's not the most safe, but we would make sure she was protected."

Bellamy scrunches his brow. "Iris is not moving in with you. If she's going anywhere, so am I." 

Clarke sighs. "It's really not that easy, Bellamy. The Delinquents are very secretive. They don't take kindly to outsiders. I can't just bring you there." 

Bellamy frowns. "And why the hell not?" 

"I'm sure if you found me, you know about my criminal record. Well that's not just for random crimes. All of those crimes were crimes that I committed on behalf of the Delinquents. The Delinquents have serious enemies. We have people who think we should be destroyed because our genetic makeup isn't like theirs."

"That's all the more reason to make sure Iris gets the help she needs!" Bellamy stands up. "If she isn't able to be with people like her and learn how to control her powers, someone will find out out. And then your daughter will be experimented on or killed." 

Clarke falls silent.

"This is your fault, you know. Iris got this from you. If you refuse to help her, your despicable." 

Clarke sighs and rubs her face. "Alright, alright. I'll see if there's anything I can do. They won't like you being there, but if its to help Iris, then maybe. But Bellamy, being with the delinquents isn't always safe. We're on the run a lot, and sometimes people get hurt." 

Bellamy nods slowly. "I don't have much of a choice. I'll do anything to make sure Iris is safe."

 

Bellamy and Clarke exchange info quickly, and Clarke promises to call Bellamy when she has the go ahead from the others. Clarke then disappears, and Bellamy hops into SUV and drives back to Abby's. 

On the drive back, Bellamy contemplates what to tell Abby, and more so, what to tell Iris. If he tells Abby that he saw Clarke, she would probably demand to see her, and that would get sloppy. However, Abby will want to know what happened and he can't very well lie to her and say he doesn't know how to contact her. Especially when Abby is kind of family now. Which brings him to Iris. He knows what he has to tell her, but he doesn't know how she will take it. He doesn't want to frighten her, but he also doesn't put in her a situation where she could be in danger. Either way, she could be put in danger, which drives Bellamy crazy. 

 

When Bellamy returns to Abby's house, Abby is waiting out on the porch with Iris on her lap. Marcus is sitting on the porch swing, Wells right beside him. Bellamy gets out of the car, and Iris runs over to him immediately. "Daddy!" Bellamy scoops her up in his arms. "Princess!" He kisses her cheek. "How was your time with grandma and grandpa and Wells?" Iris smiles and laughs. "It was good!" 

Abby, Marcus, and Wells look at Bellamy expectantly. "What happened?" Abby asked. "Let's go inside." Bellamy motions toward the door. 

When they get inside, they sit in the living room and everyone except Iris stares at Bellamy, waiting for him to say what happened. 

"I saw Clarke."

Abby gasps and Marcus grabs her arm. Wells looks like he may cry. "How is she?" Wells asks. 

"She seems like she's alright." Bellamy nods. "I think she's in trouble, but I don't think there's anything we can do about it." 

Abby wipes away a tear. "I want to see her, can I see her?" Bellamy sighs. "I'm not sure how easy that will be. I think the only she even saw me was because of Iris." 

Abby swallows and Marcus pulls her closer. 

"I can see though. Maybe she could visit you for real quick. Or maybe I can get a letter or something to her." Wells and Abby nod. Bellamy looks down at Iris who is happily playing on the floor. "Iris, Princess," 

Iris looks up at Bellamy. "Things are about to change, Princess. There's gonna be a lot of questions and mystery, and you will have to meet a lot of knew people. But I think these people will help you." Iris looks a little lost, but she nods. "Okay, Daddy." 

"Iris, I don't know if this will always be safe. There might be danger, and people might want to capture or hurt us. It's not always gonna be fun." Iris looks at Bellamy and then at Abby. "Will they hurt us, Daddy?" Bellamy grabs her hand. "Not if I can help it." 

Iris nods. "Let's do it, Daddy." 

"There's one more thing, Princess. You'll meet your mother. And honey, I know you might have good ideas about her, but I can't promise she'll be good mom. I can't promise she'll be nice, or kind, or love you as much as you deserve. I don't want her to make you feel bad, so if you don't want to meet her, you don't have to. And if you ever want to leave, we can."

Iris grabs Bellamy's hand. "You have enough love for me, Dad. Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What???? Another update???? Look at me go lmao
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, please continue to leave comments! I love hearing what you all think!


	4. The Base

Bellamy watches his phone (and Iris) like a hawk for the next few days. Bellamy knows Clarke said she'd be in contact with him soon, but he can't help but wonder what "soon" means to her. He wants answers, dammit. He wants to be sure that this is going to work and Iris will be safe - relatively - and he wants to be sure Clarke isn't just blowing him off again. Not when so much is at stake. 

Bellamy exhales and takes a sip of his coffee and flips through the newspaper. It's a Saturday, but Iris should be getting up any minute. She has a sort of internal clock and - 

Bellamy's thoughts are cut off because suddenly, Clarke is in front of him. 

"Clarke?" Bellamy sets his coffee down. Clarke smiles. "Sorry to just drop in." Bellamy rolls his eyes. "It just caught me off guard. It's fine." 

"I have answers." Clarke states. 

"Oh?" Bellamy's chest clenches. Please let it be good news, please let it be good news. 

"They'll let both of you come. You and Iris." 

Bellamy breathes a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Clarke smiles. "I know. Listen though, it'll be for the foreseeable future. Indra had never heard of anyone who had displayed mutant characteristics at such a young age which means she's not sure how much help we will be." Bellamy nods solemnly. "Makes sense." He mentally calculates what this means for him, quitting his job, telling Octavia that he's leaving, maybe even subleasing his apartment. 

"There's some stipulations of course," Clarke interrupts his thoughts. "Both you and Iris will have to go through some preliminary screenings. Hers is to see her powers, yours will be to make sure you are safe to let on the base. After that they'll determine if you are allowed to stay and how much access you will have." Bellamy nods again. It all seems a little secret agent, but it makes sense he supposes. 

"We'll leave today for the screenings, if that's okay with you." Bellamy runs over his schedule mentally. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll just have to get Iris up." 

Clarke bites her lip. "Okay." She picks at her fingernails and Bellamy can tell immediately she's nervous. "Wait here, okay? I'll get her up and tell her you're here." Bellamy doesn't find the need to reassure her. Clarke is the one who left, after all. 

 

Bellamy opens the door to Iris's room and sees his little princess still fast asleep. A glass of water is levitating beside her bed, and Bellamy has to wonder if that was there last night. He doesn't think so. Have Iris's powers evolved so much that she can now not only get a glass from the kitchen, but also fill it with water and have it waiting by her bedside? After grabbing the glass of water and setting it down, Bellamy shakes off the weird feeling and approaches her. 

"Wake up, princess!" Iris stirs, but her eyes don't open. "Iris!" Bellamy moves her slightly. "Iris!" Her eyes shift open, and she looks at Bellamy. "What is it, Daddy?" Bellamy gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweetie, Clarke is here and I think you should meet her. She's going to take us to people who are like you." Iris sits up her in bed, solemn. "Daddy, what if she doesn't like me?" Bellamy ruffles her hair. "Of course she'll like you, Princess. Who wouldn't?" 

Moments later, holding hands, Bellamy and Iris walk out to the living room, where Clarke paces awkwardly. "Iris, meet your mother. Clarke, meet Iris." Bellamy announces. Iris lets go of Bellamy's hand and sheepishly walks toward Clarke. Clarke's chin quivers as Iris walks toward her. 

"Hi, Iris." Clarke says while bending down, eyes watery. "I'm so glad to meet you." Iris reaches up and touches Clarke's cheek. "It's okay, Mommy." Bellamy raises his brow. "What's okay, Iris?" 

"Mommy said that she missed me and she missed being a part of my life. It's okay because she's here now!" Bellamy looks at Clarke, then back at Iris. "Iris, honey, she didn't say that." Iris huffs. "She did, I heard her!" 

Clarke and Bellamy share a look. Clearly Iris's powers have started expanding past telekinesis and into telepathy as well. They need to have an expert evaluate her, as soon as possible. 

 

Bellamy helps Iris gather enough things for a few days, then gets his things together. Clarke said that while they will be in the bunker for the foreseeable future, they will have a chance to return and get more stuff. Bellamy isn't sure what to expect, and so he doesn't know what to pack, but he ends up throwing a bunch of random stuff in a bag and calling it good.

Carrying his and Iris's bag, Bellamy meets back up with Clarke and Iris who are talking in the living room. 

"Well, Unicorns are my favorite, but Dragons are my most favorite, Daddy told me this story -"

"Are we ready to go?" Bellamy interjects. 

Iris nods vigorously, and Bellamy looks at Clarke. "What's the plan?" Clarke holds out her arm, and Bellamy grabs it, albeit confused. Clarke then puts her other arm around Iris. "We are going to travel the fastest way I know how." 

 

Moments later, Bellamy finds himself in a strange and different place. It looks like an underground cellar of some sort, or perhaps an abandoned military facility. This must be The Delinquent's hide out. Bellamy immediately looks to his side and both Clarke and Iris are there, just like they were in the living room. 

Clarke is bending down, asking Iris if she feels okay. Iris smiles and nods. "Sometimes teleportation can leave you feeling woozy, but I'm glad you are alright." Clarke murmurs. 

Before Bellamy has much time to adjust to the scenery, several people enter the room, one of which Bellamy recognizes as the barista from the Drop Ship. Clarke removes her hand from Iris, and rushes over to them. 

"Indra, this is my daughter, Iris." Clarke says to a short yet fierce looking woman who appears to be the leader of the group. Indra raises her chin and gives Iris and then Bellamy a once over. "Anya, take Bellamy to the conference room, and Jasper please take Iris to Charlotte for the time being." 

"Wait, you aren't separating Iris and I." Bellamy protests. Iris touches Bellamy gently. "It's okay, Daddy. Charlotte is another girl like me. She's just a little bit older then me. They think we will be friends." 

Indra raises an eyebrow and looks at Clarke. "You didn't tell me she had telepathic powers." Clarke raises her hands. "It's been a new development." Indra squints at Iris. "She must be far more powerful than we know." 

Jasper grabs Iris's little hand and leads her down the hall, and Anya takes Bellamy the opposite way, a door down to a room with a long table and chairs. "Just wait here. Indra is talking to Clarke, but she'll be back here as soon as she's done." 

 

Minutes later, Indra walks into the room, accompanied by Murphy. They sit opposite Bellamy, Indra very serious, Murphy looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. 

Indra stares deep into Bellamy's eyes, but says nothing. Can she read his thoughts, is that her power? Murphy gives a smirk knowingly. "Indra is reading your memory. She's looking at your whole life to make sure you won't fuck us over." Bellamy gulps, it's not like he has anything to hide, but that's just fucking awkward. 

After a moment Indra pulls out a file from a briefcase and opens it, almost as if she not just been looking through every moment of Bellamy's life. "Your background checks out, Bellamy. You have a solid education and no criminal background, but that almost worries me." 

Bellamy squints. Now they're mad he's not a criminal? 

"Let me explain. If you are going to be a part of the Delinquents, you are going to need to be a criminal. You are going to have to do illegal things, steal, trespass, maybe even kill. Is that something you can make a commitment to?" 

Bellamy purses his lips. "You've seen my memories. I'm not an aggressive person. But I'm not sure if you saw my thoughts or feelings, Iris is my whole world. I would do anything for her. I would kill for her." 

Indra nods. "I would expect nothing more than that from you." She closes the file. "I'll let you stay here, under the conditions that you learn how to use a gun and train with Raven. If you are here, you will need to be prepared for a war." 

 

Indra goes to the room Iris is in, but she informs Bellamy that he can't go in. "It'll dilute the process." She says. She says someone will get him when she's done, but he has a feeling that it could take awhile. After all, Iris has been rapidly developing powers, so who all knows what she could actually do. 

Bellamy wanders around, and eventually runs into Raven in what he assumes is her lab. There's machinery everywhere, and computers, and all sorts of guns. Raven is standing over a desk muttering to herself and scrawling on paper. 

"Knock knock." Bellamy says as he enters the lab. Raven looks up and puts down her pen. "Bellamy, hello. Did Indra send you?" 

Bellamy shrugs. "Sort of. She just told me I couldn't go with her to be with Iris, so I wandered around. She did tell me that you are going to be training me, though." Raven nods. "I head up the non-mutants. There's not that many of us in the Delinquents, but we still gotta be able to fight. I'll teach you some basic skills." 

"Raven I got you - " Clarke enters the room and sees Bellamy. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something." Raven shakes her head. "No you're fine, Clarke." 

Bellamy turns away from Clarke and back at Raven. She may have helped him bring Iris to safety, but that doesn't make up for the years of her abandonment. 

Clarke sets down a plastic bag on Raven's desk, and gives one final look to Bellamy before walking out. 

Raven then faces Bellamy. "Jesus, did you have to be so rude?" 

Bellamy shrugs. "I don't really owe her anything. She left Iris, remember?" Raven rolls her eyes. 

"Bellamy, this hasn't been easy for her either. You don't think that if she could have kept Iris here she would have?" Bellamy purses his lips. "That doesn't make it better." 

"Bellamy, Clarke has had countless people ripped away from her because of being a mutant. She had to leave behind her family and friends because she puts them in danger. She has seen her friends die in combat right in front of her. She's killed people. Do you think that environment is any place for a baby?" 

Bellamy huffs, his heart softened a little bit. Maybe she really did have no choice. But he can't help but wonder: if it was no place for a baby, will Iris be safe now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! Pls leave me comments with your feelings, and let me know if there are things you would like to see in the future with this fic! 
> 
> xx


End file.
